


welcome to my cave (gone sexual !!)

by titbud



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titbud/pseuds/titbud
Summary: in which Naruto just gets stuck and sealed in a cave with Sasuke
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	welcome to my cave (gone sexual !!)

“This fucking sucks!” Naruto whined as the two of them sat against the rocky cavern wall. His only comfort was the fact that Sasuke looked just as miserable as he felt.

The situation was... less than favorable. Naruto tugged his arm towards himself as he tried to put more distance between the two of them. It wasn’t his fault that they ended up getting chained together. It just happened that he and Sasuke didn’t move in time out of the way of the jutsu.

“Stop crying about it dumbass,” Sasuke bit out between clenched teeth, “It’s bad enough being stuck to you without the running commentary.”

The meter long purple chain between the two pulsed with purple light, firm and unyielding.

“I didn’t choose to be glued to your egotistical ass either!” Naruto yanked his arm, shooting him a glare. He pulled his arm closer to chest and shivered as a breeze passed by them.

“Quit fidgeting! Can’t you stay still for one second?” Sasuke growled as he was roughly pulled closer to Naruto. Sasuke started to feel an uncomfortable warm sensation in his hand.

“Maybe I can’t! And so what?” Naruto shot back. He shoved Sasuke and yelped when he was pulled forward with him, falling into the other boy in an ungraceful tangle of limbs. 

“Idiot! Get off me!” Sasuke shoved hard against Naruto, “This wouldn’t be happening if you didn’t go and pick a fight with every random shinobi down the road!”

“He looked suspicious!” Naruto whined. 

The breeze was getting stronger and Naruto shivered some more. As he took another breath to argue, Sasuke finally noticed his companions discomfort and paused in his rant, his eyes slanting suspiciously at Naruto.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“It’s nothing! Why’s this cave so cold though?” Naruto complained. “I’m gonna catch a cold if we stay here any longer.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem, idiots can’t catch colds,”

“Hey!” Naruto elbowed him in protest and the chain between them clinked loudly as if to further mock their situation.

The chill in the air was finally noticed by Sasuke as goosebumps started to creep up his arms as well. The only relief from the sudden cold was the heat spreading in his left hand, the hand that was unfortunately still chained to Naruto’s. 

The cold spreading through the air was a bit bone chilling. Naruto unconsciously shuddered and shrank against Sasuke’s body, his instincts acting before his mind could process exactly who he was trying to cuddle into. He was grateful that Sasuke didn’t comment on him doing so, and the two of them sat there like that pressed against one another for a bit.

It wasn’t until Sasuke spoke a moment later that the silence was finally broken. “Naruto, can you use your chakra?” 

Naruto straightened up and looked at Sasuke, “Of course I can, why?”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked, “Try it,”

Naruto let out a breath of annoyance, “Fine.”

Bridging his hands together with practiced ease, he began weaving the hand sign for his signature clone jutsu. A pregnant pause dragged out and Naruto blinked in confusion at his failed attempt to perform the jutsu.

“Huh, that's weird,” Naruto frowned. “I’m sure I did that right. Let me try again.”

Again, his attempt at clone jutsu brought nothing forward. 

Sasuke let out a sigh watching Naruto try again only to yield the same results. “I think our chakra paths are blocked by the cuffs.”

“Well how’d you figure that out, smartass,” Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance and gestured at Naruto’s hands, “Neither of our jutsu are working right now. We’re just going to have to sit here and work it out ourselves until Kakashi and Sakura find us.”

Sasuke sighed, the cold seeming to grow worse as his frustration built up. He contemplated bringing his uncomfortably warm hand to rub at his neck and face, but doing that would mean Naruto’s hand would follow. 

Naruto on the other hand, seemed to have no misgivings about that and yanked his chained hand over his face, dragged along Sasuke’s left hand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he felt his arm being pulled upwards.

“You really don’t have any semblance of civility, do you?” He sent the blonde a glare. Naruto stuck out his tongue in defiance.

“It’s not my fault you’re such a prissy stuck up,” He leaned back against the cavern wall. Sasuke made an annoyed sound as the weight of his teammate pulled him back as well. He let his hand fall limp as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

The uncomfortable silence hung in the air as the two boys sat shivering in the cave. Sasuke shut his eyes and tried to forget the fact that he was glued to Naruto. It wasn’t as if he hated him — while he was annoying to be around, he did have his moments. He was a scatterbrained idiot but he wasn’t absolutely brainless in battle. In fact, Naruto was arguably as good as him when it came to combat although he’d never admit it aloud.

A silence dragged out as the two of them sat there, huddled against one another to keep warm as the occasional breeze swept into the cave.

It felt like hours had passed before Sasuke noticed something was off about his companion. 

He opened his eyes when the blonde began to restlessly shift next to him. Sasuke sent Naruto a withering stare as he squirmed in place. 

“U-Um,” 

Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto mumbled under his breath.

“What is it?”

“I-“ Naruto squirmed and pulled his legs to his chest. “I, um,”

Sasuke felt his irritation grow as his teammate struggled for words, “What is it? Just spit it out.”

“I’m hard,”

He took it all back. Naruto was a fucking idiot. He was an absolute fucking idiot and Sasuke regretted ever acknowledging the dumbass to begin with.

“You- you’re kidding. You have to be joking, right?” he ground out, scooting as far away from Naruto as possible. “C'mon, can't you wait it out or something?”

“I really can’t,” Naruto writhed as Sasuke internally groaned in misery at the situation at hand.

"Please, Sasuke?"

"No."

"Agh," Naruto whined, "Please? I promise I'll handle it fast."

Naruto tugged on the chain, pulling Sasuke towards him. The Uchiha kept his eye away from Naruto for as long as he could. Naruto was pouting, trying to appeal to Sasuke while pulling him closer. 

Sasuke groaned. “Fine.”

“F-Fine?” Naruto looked at him surprised, letting go of the taut chain. 

“Fine, yes, just, fucking please get it over with,” Sasuke said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto quickly tug down his pants, shamelessly he might add, to resolve his issue. It was fucking mortifying, having his teammate jerk off next to him. He pointedly kept his gaze on the cavern floor, as far away as possible, as Naruto went on to do what he had to do.

“Oh god, I’m really doing this, aren’t I?” Naruto muttered nervously.

“Please, just shut the fuck up,” Sasuke bit out. He felt himself cringe as the discernable sound of clothes rustling came from Naruto’s direction.

The moment seemed to drag on for forever, the slick sounds coming from his left coupled with the occasional intake of breath. Even with his teammate trying his very best to stifle his moans, the sheer notion of Naruto, his esteemed rival, pulling his cock out right then and there was enough to make Sasuke's face heat up, the mortification bringing a small, welcome respite from the biting cold. 

"Mgh-" Naruto's muffled groan didn't escape Sasuke's ears, heightened by the sudden silence as Naruto tried to suppress the sounds he was making. 

Another soft sigh echoed in the cave, the sound blocking out the roar of the wind outside and the small stream below. 

Looking up to try and drain the heat away from his face Sasuke stared at the rock ceiling and wondered about the composition. Was it igneous? Sedimentary, perhaps? Maybe even metamorphic based off of the swirl patterns. He was grasping at straws for a train of thought that could help bring down his not-so-subtle, growing erection. 

The last remaining Uchiha alive was sitting next to his sweaty teammate of a ninja jacking off in a cave next to him, and getting hard off it. There was so much wrong with the position he was in.

Naruto groaned again and this time Sasuke let a small whimper slip out as well, his dick straining against the thick cloth of his pants. 

Naruto, so immersed in chasing his own pleasure, failed to notice Sasuke discreetly trying to sneak his hand down to his own cock. 

The normally pristine ninja uniform he was wearing was slightly rumpled as Sasuke shifted to adjust the erection in his pants. Praying to every ancestor he knew, Sasuke tried his best to will his boner away and save face. 

More moans started to spill out from Naruto's mouth as he edged closer to his release. The chain between them began to pull tight as Naruto jerked his arm against it in tandem with the bursts of pleasure he got from tugging off his dick. Sasuke was about the last thing on his mind at the moment as the blonde's mind wandered. 

Naruto's pants were half off by the time he’d finished, pulled down to his knees. With his dick out in his left hand, his underwear was the only barrier between the cold stone and the skin of his bottom.

Sasuke's dick twitched at the thought of Naruto's bare ass being only a few feet away from him. He knew how hard Naruto worked to get his strength and his figure showed it well as a result. 

From Sasuke's curled position he could see Naruto tense up as he came, knees drawing up towards his chest as his orgasm wracked through his body. Sasuke’s own dick was burning red, frustrated beyond measure at the lack of physical stimulation despite all the sexual thoughts flooding his mind at that moment. 

Naruto sighed as he came down from his orgasmic high. Embarrassingly enough, his softened dick seemed to perk up again, even after coming just a few moments ago. The seemingly brighter glow emitting from the cuffs around his hand gave him the feeling this had something to do with it.

Looking up, Naruto finally noticed Sasuke, sitting at the very farthest point the chain would allow him to go, curled up as well.

Probably trying to get warm, Naruto thought as the cold he previously ignored started making its way back into his mind and body. Naruto awkwardly wiped his hand against the cool stone, hoping to rid himself of a bit of the embarrassment, or at least the evidence.

He tucked his dick back into his pants and shuffled his pants back on with one hand. 

Another quick glance at Sasuke's frustrated expression gave Naruto all the confirmation he needed about trying to talk to his fellow teammate. He turned away and held his knees to his chest with a sigh as the silence drew out once more.

It wasn’t as if he had intended for things to turn out this way. Yeah, it was definitely awkward and it felt as though he had spoon fed his pride into a paper shredder, but he didn’t think Sasuke would be so angry about it. 

The awkward tension in the air finally snapped when Sasuke spoke. “We’re never speaking of this ever again.”

Naruto’s cheeks flared red. “W-Well yeah! I thought that was kind of obvious!”

“Don’t get pissy with me! You’re the reason we got into this whole mess!” Sasuke snapped back, eyeing Naruto accusingly.

“You can’t talk! You’re hard too!” Naruto protested accordingly. Sasuke flinched at the offending comment but didn’t reply. “I’m right aren’t I!”

“Yeah well — that’s, that's also your fault!”

“What?!”

Sasuke cheeks burned, looking back at Naruto in exasperation. “You were jacking off in the corner just now! Of course it’s natural for me to be — you know!”

“Well if it’s that much of a problem then I’ll take responsibility!” the words came out of Naruto’s mouth before he could stop them. Sasuke’s head whipped up, his eyes wide with a mix of shock and confusion.

“You, have got to be joking,” he spoke slowly.

Naruto grimaced at his previous words. He couldn’t back out now, that would be against his ninja way. “I’m not! A-Anyway it’s not as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be!”

"I'm making a big deal? You’re the one who brought it up!”

“Yeah big words for the guy with a hard-on!” Naruto shot back, cheeks still red hot from his bold claim earlier. 

Sasuke snorted. “Well then, how do you propose we fix the issue? You’re really expecting to give me a blowjob or something to get me off?” He turned to look at Naruto expectantly. Sasuke was puzzled when he watched as his teammate actually shifted closer, his face still plastered with bright blush.

“Wait, you idiot,” Sasuke spiralled into a panic as Naruto grabbed both of his legs, insistent on seeing his promise through to the end. Too shocked to stop Naruto from spreading his legs, he watched in rapt horror as his teammate leaned down over his straining erection. A muffled moan worked its way from his mouth as he felt Naruto’s lips ghost over the outline of his erection.

“You can’t seriously be doing this—” Sasuke cut off with another shocked groan wrenched from his throat as Naruto mouthed at his crotch through his shorts onto his hardening dick.

He shivered as Naruto licked a wet stripe up through the fabric of his shorts and stared back up at him, blush still a brilliant red on his face. “You’re the one who asked me to,” he said, grabbing the sides of his pants and pulling them down in one swift move.

“You idiot—” Sasuke broke off again with a hiss as he felt Naruto pull back the waistband of his boxers and take hold of his length. His dick felt heavy in the warmth of Naruto’s hand and a part of him wanted to turn away and forget all of this ever happened even when his body protested.

Any remnant of rational thought fizzled out when Naruto took his cock into his mouth. The feeling of Naruto's tongue swirling on his tip and the warmth of his mouth over his dick reduced Sasuke to a shaking mess. As Naruto sped up the movement numbed Sasuke's mind with white hot pleasure. 

The view of his own teammate’s lips wrapped around his cock was an embarrassing turn-on and he felt a horrible feeling of both guilt and lust bubble up inside him. A string of curses left his mouth as Naruto's mouth reached the base of his cock and he couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers into the soft blond hair like it was the last piece of sanity he was hanging on to.

A broken sob left his throat as he finally caved into the feeling of bliss, his legs trembling wildly as he came deep into Naruto’s throat. He felt exhaustion ebb away at him as he opened his eyes, dazed at the sight of Naruto wiping the mess away from his lips.

Naruto stared back at him, expression nervous as he eyed the state of his teammate. It was, beyond mind boggling to think that this was the same teammate that he knew, the perfect Uchiha and prodigious graduate from the academy, now throwing all reputation away and caving to the same sexual urges he was experiencing. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke’s hair damp with sweat and looking spent from exertion.

Naruto sighed, the blush on his face staying stubbornly bright. The cuffs binding the two of them together kept its perpetual glow, though looking more faded than before, or perhaps it was wishful thinking. Even so, the persistent throb of the weight between his legs stayed, demanding his attention. 

“Hey…”, Sasuke muttered, glancing down at the once again angry red cock that stood proudly between his legs, “I’m still… you know,” Sasuke’s erect penis was completely unfazed from the prior ordeal.

Naruto's dick was in a similar state, rubbed raw and yet it was still painfully sensitive to touch. The erection just would not go down. 

"Hey, uh, Sasuke, do you think we could try something out?" the blonde mumbled, biting his lip. 

"What, Naruto?"

"Well," Naruto hummed as he stuck his two forefingers into his mouth, slicking them up before he dropped his hand back towards his ass. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to finger himself with his free hand. The other wrapped itself around Sasuke's cock, languidly stroking before Naruto dipped down, taking the appendage into his mouth yet again. 

Sasuke groaned at the sudden heat around his cock, but before he could properly savor the warmth, Naruto let go of his dick with an obscenely wet pop. 

Getting up from his knees, Naruto positioned hips to be hovering above Sasuke's. Grabbing the Uchiha's cock, Naruto sank down slowly, bottoming himself out against Sasuke's thighs. 

Naruto's asshole squeezed down around Sasuke's girth, feeling out the hard shape of the cock inside him. His hole burned as Sasuke’s girth stretched him out, but the visceral thought of being so nicely filled up by Sasuke’s juices negated the pain that Naruto’s tight hole felt. Shallow moans escaped Naruto’s mouth as Sasuke started to push into him with brutal thrusts.

Slowly, he familiarized himself with the feeling of being opened up and being driven deep into. Sasuke used his free hand and guided them both into a fierce kiss before ramming back in. 

Sasuke let his hips go, slamming up into Naruto with a brutalizing pace. His hands gripped at Naruto's waist so tightly that bruises were sure to form. Pleasure pooled in his abdomen as Naruto fingers entangled themselves into his hair. Throaty moans spilled from Naruto’s lips and into Sasuke’s ears as he set a painful pace with Naruto struggling to match his thrusts. He began to feel his mind grow hazy, the only clear thing in his head being the desperate sounds Naruto made against his neck. 

He looked at the blonde and felt his breath hitch at the sight. Naruto’s expression was blown with bliss, cheeks red and lips slick with spit as he sobbed from the overstimulation. 

“So good... so fucking good...” Naruto slurred as Sasuke thrust up into him with reckless abandon. Sasuke could tell the blonde's desperation was evidently growing from the way his dick bobbed against Sasuke's stomach. Naruto's gasps grew sharper as his fingernails dug into Sasuke’s back, sure to leave marks he would have to take care of later.

Sasuke winced as Naruto suddenly cried out, clamping down on his cock and obviously coming close to his orgasm. He pressed a soft kiss onto the blonde’s face, licking away the tears wetting his lashes for some kind of comfort as his hips ground back into his teammate. 

“C'mon,” Sasuke panted as he rocked his hips in deeper, forcing Naruto to loosen up again, "just a bit longer."

Naruto whimpered, his battered ass continuing to grind down against Sasuke, knees bruised against the cold stone. Silent tears rolled down his face as the pain and pleasure of getting brutally railed mixed in his mind. 

Naruto came first, a harsh moan followed by spasming muscles around Sasuke's cock, bringing Sasuke to his second orgasm, and possibly the best one he’d ever had in his life. His dick was buried to the hilt in the cleft of his teammates ass when he finally cried out, spilling into Naruto. Sasuke shook against Naruto, thrusting shallowly into him to ride out his remaining pleasure. 

Naruto collapsed against Sasuke, effectively becoming a cock warmer. His mumbled words were incoherent to the Uchiha as he tried to pry Naruto off of him and clean up the sticky mess between them, which was unsuccessful of course. 

Sasuke laid Naruto down against the cool rock as gently as he could, slipping his cock out from Naruto afterwards. As he got up to retrieve their hastily thrown aside clothes, Sasuke noticed the previously bright, purple cuffs start to fade completely. He was free. 

Sasuke gathered the discarded pieces of clothing and looked back down at Naruto, who looked like was on the verge of passing out spread-eagle on the floor. 

He tossed Naruto's pants onto him and let them function as a makeshift blanket. From his peripheral, he could see Naruto shift and bring his hands up to rub at his eyes. 

"Oh!" Naruto whispered, "the cuffs are gone."

Sasuke nodded before gesturing to Naruto's clothing. 

"We're never talking about this." He stated. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naruto smirked, pulling on his pants and rolling back over to try for some sleep.


End file.
